Phoenix Rising
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: COMPLETE! Two years after Harry's graduation, he still isn't over the man he gave his heart to. After a confrontation from Hermione, he decides to attempt to talk to him. What will come of it? Slash, HP/SS. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N 1: I'm not entirely sure what this is yet. For now, I'm calling it a one-shot. Unless I get enough feedback to prompt another chapter, it's being left at that. Though, there are a number of loose ends to tie up, I don't really think there needs to be more. I know it's generally wrong for a writier to demand reveiws, but this story is one that prompts that 'demand'. I'm going to have to see that there is interest in a continuation of this plot before I actually decided to write it._

* * *

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked, watching Harry pace across his living room. She had been summoned to his flat, despite her plans with her fiancé.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure," Harry said, stopping and looking at the picture on his mantle. "I was sure as soon as I left school. He is the one that I feel I should spend the rest of my life with."

"You're absolutely, completely positive that he's the one?" she asked, moving to stand next to Harry. She looked at the picture Harry's eyes were glued to. She had to admit, the two men had looked happy.

"Hermione, I know that I need to find him, and I need to find out if it's what he wants as well," he replied, tearing his eyes from the photo. He moved to sit on his couch, placing his head in his hands. "I had a feeling as soon as I saw him for the first time, even though my scar seared. There's no denying it."

"I'm sure if you owl him, he'll get back to you," Hermione said, watching Harry. She sat next to him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Harry, you just need to talk to him."

"He won't want to talk to me, Hermione," Harry said. "He's too stubborn to listen to what I have to say."

"You never know, Harry," she replied, looking at him. "Two years could have really changed him."

"Thanks for coming over, Hermione," he said, after a small silence fell between them. "You can go to Ron now, if you want. I know you guys had plans, but you're the only one that knows about this."

"No problem, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him gently. "Ron will understand, he's gotten much better about that since he and Draco became friends."

"Tell them both that I say hello," Harry said, walking Hermione to the door. "And tell Ron I'll make this up to him."

"You won't have to, Harry," Hermione said, putting her jacket on. "Just talk to Severus. I'm sure he'll listen."

"I will, Herm," he replied, watching her walk out to the street. Harry sighed as he closed the door and went back to his living room. He had some parchment and decided to attempt to write a letter to Severus.

* * *

"Severus, why don't you just talk to him?" Draco said, while he watched his godfather begin another potion in his lab.

"Draco, are you kidding? It's been two years," Severus replied, attempting to focus on this potion. "He'll have moved on by now."

"You'd be surprised," Draco said, the smugness in his voice causing Severus to ruin yet another potion by adding too much unicorn hair.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Severus asked, looking up from the smoking cauldron in front of him.

"I can't say, but I can give you the address to his flat," Draco said, smirking. He loved making Severus play stupid games.

"I can't just show up on his doorstep! That's mad!" Severus snapped, dropping a vial on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"Sure you could. I happen to know that he hasn't moved on, and he has no plans to find anyone new," Draco said, repairing the vial and placing it on the shelf.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked, leading Draco into the kitchen.

"I have contacts in Harry's life," Draco said, simply. "Do you have any Firewhiskey here? I could use a stiff drink."

"You're too young for alcohol," Severus said, grabbing the bottle anyway. He proceeded to pour two glasses and handed one to Draco.

"Severus, take it from me. Harry wants to see you," Draco said, after taking a swig of his alcohol.

"I don't think that he does, Draco," Severus said, after downing his drink. "We ended on bad terms."

"Just think about it," Draco said, scribbling something on a bit of parchment. "I've got to go. Mother needs to get some shopping done tomorrow, and she requested that I go with her."

"I'll see you next week," Severus said, glancing at the parchment. He froze when he saw it was an address. Before he could ask Draco who's it was, there was a crack and Draco was gone.

"He doesn't want to see an old man like me," Severus muttered, going to his bedroom.

* * *

Three days later, Harry had to go into Diagon Alley to gather up some potion ingredients that he had run out of and to look for some new books on Defense. As soon as he entered the apothecary, a feeling washed over him. He could tell that Severus was in here, simply by walking into the door.

"I really don't want to have to deal with this today," Harry muttered to himself. "Why did it have to be today?"

Oblivious to who had just entered the shop, Severus flitted about the shop, grabbing the ingredients that he knew he would need for the next year at Hogwarts. After he approached the counter, he noticed that the head of hair ahead of him seemed to be very familiar. He spent a few moments studying the hair, and gasped when the young man ahead of him turned his head, making one green eye noticeable.

"Harry?" Severus asked, his voice soft. He couldn't believe it when the young man turned to face him.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, albeit stiffly. "How are you doing these days?"

"I'm decent," Severus replied, his heart in his throat. "How about you?"

"I've been better," Harry said. He then turned back to the cashier, paying for his ingredients. His exit of the shop was quick, and he made his way to Flourish and Blotts as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Severus was able to see where he went.

"Harry, can I buy you lunch?" Severus asked, finding the young man in the bookshop.

"I've got plans with Hermione, Ron, and Draco," Harry replied, stiffly. He carefully kept his back to Severus, not wanting to show him his true feelings.

"Oh, I..can I see you sometime?" Severus asked, his voice quiet.

"I'll owl you, okay?" Harry said, turning to face the man.

"Sure," Severus said, glancing over Harry's face. He could see a familiar emotion in the young man's eyes, but he had a feeling it wasn't for him any longer.

"I'll see you, Sev," Harry said, mentally kicking himself for using that nickname.

"Bye, Harry," Severus said, turning to walk away.

* * *

After Harry had gotten home, he sighed and sank onto his couch, his arm over his eyes. He hadn't been planning on talking to Severus just yet, and now the man wanted to buy him a meal. He cursed whoever it was that started this. He reached over and turned the TV on, turning to his favorite channel. He sat up when he saw it was an episode of his favorite show that he hadn't seen before.

After about half of the show, there was a knock on his door.

"Who could that be? The others are all busy tonight," Harry asked himself, rising from his couch. He turned the TV off before he walked over to the door. He glanced at the peephole in his door and his hand froze on the doorknob.

Severus Snape was standing outside his home, looking rather nervous. He was mumbling to himself and wringing his hands.

"Hello Sev," Harry said, after opening the door. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I had a rather interesting conversation with Draco a few days ago, and he dropped this," Severus answered, holding up a mangled piece of parchment with Harry's address on it. "I figured I'd drop by to offer you a dinner date with me."

"Oh, um, sure, would you like to come in for a bit?" Harry asked, his carefully crafted composure cracking. He stepped aside, allowing Severus room to enter. He closed the door behind the older man and led him to the living room.

"You have a nice home, Harry," Severus said, looking around the room. Despite Harry's Gryffindor background, silver and green seemed to dominate the furnishings and walls. The walls were a deep forest green, with silver snakes painted as a border, about a third up the wall. His couch was the only red in the room, and the throw pillows were the only gold.

"Thanks, Sev," Harry said, motioning to him to sit on the couch. "Um, I'm just going to go change, and I'll be right out. Feel free to wander around." Harry had started toward his room, and turned to add, "But avoid the closed door down the hall."

"Alright, Harry," Severus replied, taking a seat. "Thank you." He watched Harry disappear around a corner, and he got up to explore the kitchen. He was surprised when he entered, once again green and silver seemed to dominate. He spent a few moments in there, and he wandered down the hall, stopping outside the closed door. It was only partially closed, and if he stood in just the right spot, Severus could see Harry standing in his boxers, digging through his closet.

"_Merlin, what am I doing? I'm spying on Harry,_" Severus thought, his eyes drawn to the younger man's tanned and toned skin. He tore his eyes away from the sight, and cursed his groin for responding so enthusiastically. He found the bathroom, and was surprised to see red and gold dominate the room. The walls were Gryffindor red, and the sink and toilet were painted gold.

"Sev? Where are you?" Harry called, finishing the last few buttons on his shirt as he walked into the living room.

"Right here, Harry," Severus responded, stepping from the hall. "You have a very nice house. Slytherin colors suit you well."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, his cheeks taking on a delicate shade of pink. "I like the combination of colors, as well as the Gryffindor colors. I think it's the sorting hat's fault though."

"I see. That would be a good story to tell over dinner, don't you think?" Severus asked, his eyes roaming over Harry's body.

"That sounds good," Harry said, grabbing a suit jacket from the coat rack near the door. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we'd go to that little Chinese place up the street," Severus replied, moving toward the door.

"Sounds great," Harry said, slipping his jacket on.

Severus couldn't help but notice how the black jacket on the green shirt helped his eyes to be more accented. He then noticed the combination brought out some faint green streaks in Harry's hair.

* * *

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said. "Chinese for a date? This is much better suited for a movie night or a party."

"I'm sorry, Herm, but I've been craving Chinese all week," Ron responded, hungrily looking at the menu. "I'll have the kung-pao chicken and an order of chicken fried rice."

"I'll have the chicken and broccoli," Hermione said, her voice flat.

After they had taken seats at a table, Hermione allowed her eyes to wander the restaurant. There were a handful of muggle families, another couple, and two men had just walked in. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized who they were.

"Ron! Harry's here with Severus," Hermione said, smacking Ron's arm to remove his focus from his food.

"What? Harry hates Snape!" Ron said, looking where Hermione was pointing. "Holy hell! It is them!"

"I knew he'd have to talk to him again soon," Hermione said, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his food lying forgotten for the moment.

"Three nights ago, when I was so late for our date, I was talking to Harry," Hermione explained. "Remember our seventh year, when Harry was gone all those nights?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, realization dawning on him. "Harry was seeing Snape then?"

"Yeah, and they got really serious," Hermione said, lowering her voice. "It wasn't until the night before graduation that they actually had sex, but after that, Severus pointedly ignored Harry."

"That slimy git!" Ron said, too loudly for Hermione's liking.

"Ronald! Severus is a teacher, and Harry was his student. If McGonagall had found out, Harry could have been denied his graduation, and Severus could have lost his job!" Hermione said, angrily. "Severus found me before the carriages left and told me that he wanted Harry to be happy no matter what, and that I was to make sure it happened. That's why I've been slowly talking Harry into talking to Severus. Severus was miserable when he told me that, and I knew that he wanted nothing more than to be happy with Harry."

"Honestly, though, Snape was horrid to us in school, what changed?" Ron asked, starting to pick at his food.

"Harry saved Snape from the shack after he defeated Voldemort. He single-handedly nursed Severus back to health at Grimmauld, and he got McGonagall to give Severus his job back," Hermione said, her eyes flitting to the two men as they joked at a table a bit away from them. "As Harry helped Severus, they got to know each other. Severus let his guard down, and Harry got to see the man inside the shell."

"I guess I should be happy for them, then, shouldn't I?" Ron asked, looking at the two men.

"If you want. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to," Hermione said, returning to her food.

* * *

"I'll have the General Tao's Pork," Harry said, after studying the menu.

"I'll have the spicy beef," Severus said. "And can we get four egg rolls?"

"Yes sir, you may take a seat wherever you'd like, and we'll bring your food out," the man behind the counter said, with a strong Chinese accent.

"So, what's been up these last few years?" Harry asked, looking to Severus.

"Teaching, reading, working up the courage to talk to you," Severus replied, his eyes going to the table.

"I missed you, Sev," Harry said, reaching out to put his hand on Severus'.

"I missed you, too, Harry," Severus said, smiling a bit at the gesture.

"If you were so miserable without me, why did you push me away the day after?" Harry asked, his voice unsure.

"I was scared," Severus said, quietly. "I had only ever felt like that once before, and it blew up in my face. I made bad choices, and she walked away from me."

"Severus, why didn't you talk to me?" Harry said, a gleam in his eyes. "I'd have pushed you away for a bit, but then been on you, doing things that would make anyone blush."

"Harry! Not in public!" Severus said, scandalized. Harry just chuckled and smiled.

"Sev, come on," Harry said, his eye color darkening. "Relax like you did when we worked to bring you back to health at Grimmauld. You're too serious all the time."

"Fine," Severus said, as he leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry responded enthusiastically, as did something below Severus' belt.

"That was definitely not something you'd have done two years ago," Harry said, smirking. He noticed the slight bulge in Severus' jeans, and he made a note to help him with that after the date.

"No, because I let you warp my mind," Severus said, chuckling himself.

"Here is your food," a waiter said, placing the food on the table.

"Awesome," Harry said, smiling to the man. He then grabbed his food, and started eating.

"You remind me so much of Ron right now," Severus said, chuckling as he started eating his own food.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, after chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth. "I never talk with my mouth full."

"I know, but you started digging in right away," Severus said, smiling.

"Oh come on," Ron said, causing Severus and Harry to look at them.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, smacking him again. "Why?"

"He was ripping on me," Ron said, defensively. He hadn't noticed Severus and Harry grab their food and move to the same table.

"Who was ripping on you, Ron?" Severus asked, causing Ron to jump.

"You were, sir," Ron said, his eyes carefully focused on his half finished food.

"I meant nothing by the comment, I was making an observation," Severus said.

"How are you doing, Professor?" Hermione asked, smiling at the men across the table.

"Please, Hermione, call me Severus," Severus said, smiling to her. "I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear," Hermione said, looking to Severus then to Harry. She could see the old spark in Harry's eyes, and she was happy to see that.

"Yeah," Severus said, looking to Harry. "I've eaten my fill. How about we go somewhere else?"

"That sounds good," Harry said, smiling to him. "We'll see you guys around."

"Bye Harry," Ron said. "Bye Severus."

"Bye Harry, Severus," Hermione said.

"Bye guys," the two men replied, waving before they left.

"Where did you want to go, Sev?" Harry asked, as they walked aimlessly around muggle London.

"I don't really know," Severus said, looking at Harry. He had grown another couple inches, and he no longer looked like a malnourished runt. His hair was longer, but the length made it lay flatter than usual. He had forgone the glasses in favor of contacts, and that made his eyes look that much better. He had the sudden impulse to take Harry home and do what he wanted with him.

"We could go back to my place and watch TV or something," Harry said, a glint in his eyes that Severus hadn't seen.

"We could," Severus said, his groin responding instantly.

"Let's go," Harry said, grabbing Severus' hand and apparating into his living room.

* * *

Harry took Severus' jacket after they appeared in his living room. He placed them on the coat rack and hurried back to Severus.

"What do you want to do, Sev?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch. His eyes roamed over his former professor's body, taking in every detail.

"Is there anything good on TV tonight?" Severus asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't think so," Harry said, moving closer to Severus. He was soon next to him, and he reached up to put his hand on Severus' neck, drawing him down for a kiss.

Severus responded by pulling Harry's body flush against his, returning the kiss enthusiastically. Harry straddled him, his arms going around Severus' neck. Severus bit Harry's bottom lip, and Harry happily allowed him entrance. After a long, lust-fueled kiss, Harry and Severus broke apart.

"God, I missed that," Severus said, looking at Harry with lust in his eyes.

"Me too," Harry said, moving his hands to open Severus' shirt. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and a burning love was showing as well. After Harry got Severus' shirt open, he lightly ran his fingertips over the exposed skin. He traced every scar and line on the skin, remembering the first time he had seen them.

"Harry, I swear, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last at all," Severus murmured, between deep inhales. Harry looked at Severus, taking in the sight of the man before him. His eyes took in every small movement in Severus' face, each expression. He then stopped his hands, and moved to sit next to Severus, inviting the man to do as he wished.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, his body completely open to the other man. His arms were at his sides, and his legs were open.

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus said, slowly moving to kneel between Harry's legs. He slowly opened Harry's shirt, exposing his tanned, toned skin. After he got Harry's shirt open, he also ran his fingertips along the skin in front of him. He took in everything about the body before him, noting each scar and mark left from the battle. He then began kissing along Harry's neck, over his shoulder, down his chest.

"God, Sev," Harry groaned, his hands resting on the shoulders in front of him. "I've missed these feelings for so long."

"As have I, Harry," Severus mumbled, his mouth not straying far from Harry's skin. He kissed up the other side of Harry's chest, over his other shoulder, along his neck, stopping to nibble the sensitive skin just behind his earlobe.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, closing his eyes and arching his back slightly. He almost whimpered when he felt Severus move away from him. After a moment, his lips were met with Severus' and another lust-filled kiss ensued. Hands were all over, shirts were discarded, and pants were tightening.

"Harry, you are wonderful," Severus said, after the kiss ended. His breathing was ragged, as was Harry's.

"Sev, you're amazing," Harry said, sitting forward a bit. He opened Severus' belt and pants, and pulled them down to see what he had hoped was there. "I want that in me as soon as possible."

"God, Harry," Severus groaned, fighting the urge to explode right there. "Keep talking like that, and I'm going to explode."

"C'mon, Sev," Harry said, getting up and offering Severus his hand. "Let's hit the bedroom." He then winked.

* * *

The two collapsed on the bed in a mass of tangled limbs. As they made their way to Harry's bedroom, all of their clothes had been discarded, and all of it was laying scattered about the living room and hallway. Severus was above Harry, kissing him with all the passion he could manage. Harry's hand strayed down, gripping Severus' hardness, causing the man to gasp.

"Harry," Severus groaned, pulling away from Harry's eager lips. "I'm not going to last at all with you doing that."

"So, I'll move my hand, and we can both get off," Harry said, his voice husky. He moved his hand from Severus' cock, and pulled him down, causing the hardness in his own groin to meet with Severus'. Both men let out a loud groan at the sensation.

"Harry," Severus moaned, his cock harder than he could ever remember it being. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus," Harry murmured, moving his hips, causing their cocks to rub together, drawing a deep groan from both men. Severus started moving his hips opposite of Harry's, increasing the friction and pleasure.

The two men continued to rut against each other until Severus tensed and exploded over Harry and his stomachs. Harry soon followed, exploding over their stomachs as well.

"Good god, Harry," Severus said between heavy breaths. "That was intense."

"I know," Harry managed between deep breaths. "That was amazing, though." He looked to his side, observing the light sheen of sweat covering Severus' body. His face was flushed, and his eyes were closed. His face had a look of contentment on it.

"I've never felt better in my life," Severus said, a smile gracing his face.

"I haven't either, Sev," Harry replied, before muttering a cleaning charm and snuggling up to his lover. He inhaled Severus' scent, savoring the musky smell of the other man.

"Harry, why are you smelling me?" Severus asked, his chest moving gently with his soft chuckle.

"Just remembering everything that the scent reminds me of," Harry replied, resting his head on Severus' chest. He draped his arm over the other man's waist, and closed his eyes. He felt an arm snake around his shoulders and smiled.

"I wish we had more time that night," Severus said, holding Harry close to him. "There was so much more that I wanted to do with you, but I was so afraid of being discovered."

"Severus, we wouldn't have been discovered," Harry said, looking up to the other man. "We were in your rooms, and it was the night before graduation. Everyone else was busy spending time with their friends and the teachers were supervising a dance in the great hall. We had all the time in the world."

_

* * *

_

"Harry, shouldn't you be with your friends?" Severus asked the young man standing outside his rooms.

_"I would, but they're all busy with other people. It seems that since I saved the wizarding world from Voldemort, no one wants me around anymore," Harry said, looking at his feet. "Can I come in?"_

_"Sure, Harry," Severus said, stepping aside to let Harry in. He noticed that the young man didn't have the usual gait in his step, and he kept his eyes down turned, as if expecting to be ignored again._

_"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but you're the only person I knew I could talk to without being judged. Since I helped you get back to where you were before Nagini, we got along pretty well. I know I came down here a lot before, but I have nowhere else to go tonight," Harry said, his head lifting to Severus. His eyes were sad, as were his usually happy features._

_"Harry, I owe you a great deal for helping me, and I am grateful that it was you who helped me. Over this last year, I have learned that you are definitely someone who would give anyone the world and not expect anything in return," Severus said, sitting on the couch. "I have found some feelings for you in myself over the last month or so, and, well, Harry, I think that I am falling for you."_

_"Is it okay if I call you Severus?" Harry said, receiving a nod. "Severus, I fell for you when I was helping you get back on your feet. You weren't the usual, snarky professor that I knew. You were a really great, understanding guy."_

_"Harry," Severus said, standing and walking over to the young man. "Would you mind if I..."_

_Harry kissed Severus in the middle of his sentence, throwing his arms around the man's neck. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, drawing them close together. Severus gently bit Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry quickly obliged, running his tongue along the older man's. The two continued the tongue battle for a short while, before Severus began kissing along Harry's jaw, to his neck. He gently nipped at the skin behind Harry's earlobe, drawing a soft moan from him._

_"Severus, please, I need more," Harry said, his hands moving down Severus' body. "Please, Severus, please."_

_"What do you need, Harry," Severus asked, feeling Harry's hands on his body._

_"Everything," Harry said, kissing Severus again, his hands finding what they were looking for. Severus groaned, allowing Harry access to his mouth as well as his belt. The two waged another tongue battle, as Harry's hands continued their work._

_"Harry, we shouldn't do this," Severus said, after the long kiss. "I'm your teacher."_

_"I don't care, Severus," Harry said, his eyes starting to cloud over with sadness again. "I want to."_

_"Oh, Harry," Severus said, taking the young man into his arms. He gently kissed the sensitive skin behind Harry's earlobe and sucked on it gently, drawing deep moans from him._

_"Severus, please..." Harry begged, between moans. He felt himself being picked up, and carried into another room. He was set on a bed, and felt his belt being undone._

_"Harry, are you sure you want this?" Severus asked, standing next to the bed. Harry pulled himself up to kiss Severus passionately, and he started pulling Severus' clothes off. His robes, shirt, pants, boxers, and socks all thrown across the room. He then kissed down Severus' body, his hands closing around the hardness between Severus' legs._

_"I'm positive, Sev," Harry said, his eyes glossed over with lust. "Please, fill me up with your cock." Harry emphasized his point by squeezing Severus' cock._

_"You're mine, Harry," Severus said, his voice husky and his eyes glossed over with wanton lust. He ripped Harry's shirt open, popping the buttons off. He took off Harry's belt quickly, opening the button and zipper on his pants, and pulling them off, along with Harry's boxers. He then took off Harry's socks, leaving the younger man sprawled, completely naked, in front of him._

_"I'm yours, Severus," Harry murmured, his face flushing a bit. He sat up and ran his fingers over Severus' torso. His fingers traced each scar, each line, and each muscle in the toned torso before him. He let his fingers drift over the large scar on Severus' neck and shoulder from the snake almost a year ago._

_"Harry, that feels incredible, but there are things that I'd like to do with you before it gets too late," Severus said, gently taking Harry's hands in his. Harry slowly laid back, opening his body to Severus in a way he had never opened it to anyone else._

_Severus let his fingers trace over Harry's abs, taking in the smooth feeling of the skin beneath his fingers. He kneeled down next to the bed, his hand closing around Harry's hardened cock. He slowly pumped his hand, drawing moans from the younger man. He grabbed a bottle of lube from under his bed, and he applied a generous amount to Harry's opening. He gently began teasing the younger man's hole with his finger, drawing a sudden gasp from Harry's lips._

_"You'll have to relax, Harry," Severus said, not wanting to hurt Harry in anyway. "Just relax."_

_"I'll try, Sev," Harry groaned, forcing himself to relax. He tensed momentarily at the intrusion of Severus' finger, but relaxed as he became used to the feeling._

_Severus could tell Harry was getting used to his finger, so he slowly began adding another finger. He could tell Harry was tensing up, so he slowed his movements. When he felt Harry relax again, he began gently stretching the young man. He could hear pained gasps, but he continued his gentle movements._

_"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Severus asked, looking up at the handsome young man on his bed._

_"Of course, Sev," Harry said, arching his back as Severus' fingers brushed his prostate. "But this is my first time, so please be gentle."_

_"I'll make it memorable, Harry," Severus said, standing up after removing his fingers from Harry's entrance. He applied a generous amount of lube to his aching cock and slowly began to push himself in. Harry's face contorted in pain, so Severus stopped after he felt his head enter Harry's tight ring. He leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to Harry's forehead. "Just relax, Harry. It'll be less painful that way."_

_Harry nodded, and literally had to force himself to relax. When he managed to relax enough, Severus started slowly pushing into his opening again. He gripped the bed sheets as he felt his hole being stretched more than he had ever imagined. He felt Severus stop, and he felt another kiss on his forehead._

_"Are you doing alright, Harry?" Severus asked, his voice a bit worried. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him._

_"It hurts, Sev," Harry said, whimpering a bit. "I didn't think it would be this painful."_

_"Harry, you have to relax more," Severus said, his eyes fearful that he was going to hurt Harry in a way he didn't want to. He could feel Harry start to relax again and left himself impaled to the hilt. After a few moments, Severus started to pull out slightly. He heard Harry gasp and stopped._

_"God, Sev, hit that spot again," Harry groaned, trying to get Severus to hit his prostate again. Severus pulled out almost completely, and he pushed in to the hilt, brushing Harry's prostate again. Harry moaned and arched his back. Severus began at a slow pace, his cock brushing Harry's prostate on every in stroke._

_"Severus," Harry gasped, his nerves on fire with pleasure._

_Hearing his name said that way, Severus sped up his pace until he was fucking Harry with no abandon. Harry was beneath him, moaning and writhing. As he felt his balls start to tighten, Severus reached to grab Harry's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He heard Harry groan loudly and felt his seed shoot against their stomachs. Severus pumped into Harry one last time, emptying his seed into the younger man's opening. After the last shot, Severus pulled out and laid next to Harry after muttering a cleaning charm._

_"Severus, that was incredible," Harry said softly, resting his head on Severus' chest. Harry couldn't remember the last time that he felt as content as he did right then._

_"Harry, that was wonderful," Severus said, kissing the top of Harry's head. He felt Harry snuggle up to him, and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was slipping his arm around Harry's shoulders._

* * *

Harry looked at the man next to him and his eyes took on a new look. The color darkened to a green so deep, it was almost black. He got on his hands and knees above Severus, looking at him with a great intensity. He kissed Severus deeply, his tongue asking for entrance. Severus gave it to him, and Harry took control of the kiss. He gave Severus such a passionate, intense feeling, that both men were soon breathless.

"Harry, I missed everything about you," Severus said, wrapping his arms around the younger man above him. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Severus," Harry replied, looking at the older man beneath him. "I'll never leave you."

With that declaration, Harry began kissing his way down Severus' body. He kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach, and stopped just short of his cock. Harry crawled back up Severus and looked into his eyes as he grabbed something from his bedside drawer. He quickly returned to Severus' cock, licking the head like a lollipop. This caused Severus to groan appreciatively and grip the sheets. Harry took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Severus again groaned approximately, bucking his hips slightly. Harry had lubed his fingers up, and as he slowly took Severus' cock into his mouth, he slid a finger into Severus' entrance.

"God, that is incredible," Severus groaned, pushing back against Harry's finger. Harry wiggled his finger a bit before pulling it out and adding a second. Severus groaned as Harry's fingers entered him. He started thrusting into Harry's mouth, the warmth around his cock a stark contrast to the cold lube on Harry's fingers.

Harry continued to suck Severus' cock, as his fingers continued their work on Severus' entrance. He gently scissored his fingers to stretch Severus' hole, as his head continued to bob as he sucked Severus' cock with no abandon. After a short while, Harry lubed his cock with his free hand. He then released Severus' weeping cock and removed his fingers from Severus' hole.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, thoroughly confused. He was soon surprised by something bigger than Harry's fingers pushing into his opening. He felt Harry push in to the hilt, and he started grinding against Harry, trying to get more of Harry's cock in his ass.

"God, Severus, you ass is so tight," Harry groaned, his cock still buried to the hilt. He then pulled out and slammed back into the older man, getting a loud groan from him.

"Harry," Severus managed, between groans. "Fuck me, please." Harry began slamming into Severus, his hands on the older man's hips as he kept up a frantic pace. With the sheen of sweat already covering both men from their activities before, Harry's balls slapped loudly against Severus' ass with each thrust.

"God, yes," Harry groaned, his pace not slowing a bit. He had to get Severus off before he did, so he reached for Severus' cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could feel Severus begin to tense, so he sped his hand up and kept the same pace in his fucking.

"Harry," Severus yelped. "I'm gonna..."

"God, Severus," Harry groaned, watching Severus' seed shoot onto their stomachs. He took a few more hard slams into Severus before spilling his seed into his former professor. He then collapsed next to Severus on his bed, out of breath and completely spent.

"Harry, that was incredible," Severus managed between deep breaths. He then mumbled a cleaning charm on both of them and pulled Harry close to him.

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, snuggling up to Severus' side and draping an arm around Severus' waist.

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus replied, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

The two men fell asleep like that, content and happier than ever.

_

* * *

_

_--kd_

A/N 2: _The section in italics is a flashback to the night that Harry and Severus had sex before graduation._

_Reviews would be much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N 1: There is quite a bit of graphic sex between two men. If it's not your thing, you're underage, or you don't like Harry and Severus, you don't need to read this._

_As last time, the italics are flashbacks._

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling incredibly well rested. He hadn't opened his eyes, but he realized that he was resting on another man's chest. He let his hand drag along the skin, hoping for some sign of who the man was. After a few seconds, the previous night came flooding back into his memory, and he audibly sighed. He was with Severus, after two years of being apart.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus whispered, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Good morning, Sev," Harry said, slightly hugging the man.

"How did you sleep?" Severus asked, looking to the younger man on his chest. The stark contrast of Harry's dark hair on his own pale skin was pleasing to the eye, and Severus knew that he could get used to this sight every morning.

"I slept really well," Harry said, sitting up a bit. "How about you?"

"I slept amazingly well," Severus said, sitting up as well.

"So, what's going to happen this time?" Harry asked, looking into his lap. He was unsure as to what was going to happen, and he didn't want to have to say good-bye again.

* * *

_Harry had woken up next to Severus, happier than he could ever remember. He sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping professor next to him. He studied Severus' features, noting how while he was sleeping, there was a certain peace over him._

_Severus stirred after a few minutes, and when he realized that Harry was in his bed, he snapped up. His face was suddenly cold._

_"Get out," Severus barked. "Now."_

_"But, Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked, hurt in his voice._

_"We never should have done that," Severus said, turning his head away from Harry. "You need to get out of here."_

_"Sev, did it mean nothing to you?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly._

_"You were just a fuck, Harry," Severus said, his heart breaking. "Nothing more."_

_"But, Sev, what?" Harry asked, confused and hurt._

_"Out," Severus snapped, throwing Harry's clothes to him._

_Harry quickly dressed and sprinted out of the dungeons, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe that the only person he ever opened his body to had rejected him the morning after. He made his way to Gryffindor tower, thankful that it was still relatively early, and few people were up and about. He ran up the stairs and launched himself onto his bed. Tears spilt down his cheeks, his heart hurt, and he felt used. Harry cried until he heard the sounds of Neville, Ron, Dean, and Seamus stirring._

_"G'mornin, guys," Neville said, cheerfully._

_"Morning, Neville," Harry replied, sniffling. He quickly grabbed some clothes and darted into the bathroom to take a long shower._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Severus still sat on his bed, miserable. He couldn't believe he had been so hurtful to Harry. All the young man had done was give Severus everything that he had ever wanted. He looked at where Harry had been not an hour ago and felt a strong pain in his chest._

_"Why did I have to do that?" Severus asked himself. He was unsure of the answer. He sighed and got up to go about his normal morning rituals._

* * *

"I'm not going to hurt you again, Harry," Severus said, holding his arms out to Harry.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, letting himself go into the arms he had missed. He felt them wrap around him, and he let his wrap around Severus.

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus said, holding the younger man close to him.

The two sat together for a while, neither completely sure as to what came next. Harry was nervous and scared that his older lover was going to push him away. Severus was nervous and scared to open himself to another, after the fiasco with his younger lover's mother. After a few moments, Harry gingerly pulled away, and went into the bathroom.

"What comes next?" he asked himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Will he leave again, or is he in it for the long haul this time?"

He turned the water on, and, after it reached the right temperature, stepped in. He let himself relax under the spray, his conversation with Hermione running through his head. After he washed himself, Harry stepped out and wrapped his hips in a towel. He went back to his bedroom to find Severus still sitting where he was when he left.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do it, but I was so scared. I grew attached to you at Grimmauld, and I wanted nothing more than to call you my own," Severus said, his voice shaking with unshed tears. "I love you, Harry."

"I know you love me, Sev," Harry said, pulling on a pair of boxers before sitting on his bed. "I grew attached to you at Grimmauld as well. That's why I would visit you so often at Hogwarts. I wanted more from you, but I wasn't going to push you into anything."

"I spoke to Hermione before she got in your carriage after graduation," Severus said, tears slipping down his face. "I told her how I wanted you to be happy, and that I wanted her to help you, even if it meant my never hearing from you again."

* * *

_"Hermione," Severus called, seeing the brunette getting ready to climb into a carriage. "Can I have a word with you?"_

_"Sure, Professor," Hermione called back. "I'll be right back, guys," she muttered to Harry and Ron._

_"Can you make sure that Harry is happy?" Severus asked, far too much emotion in his voice. "Just, help him find happiness somewhere."_

_"I'm sure he can find happiness on his own, sir," Hermione responded, looking at the normally stoic Potions master. "But I'll do what I can to make sure that he's happy."_

_"Hermione, you cannot tell __**anyone**__ that you know this," Severus said, letting his voice crack slightly. "Harry and I were together last night, and he gave me everything. I love him. I just want him to be happy, even if it means never talking to him again."_

_"Yes, sir," Hermione responded, understanding hitting her like a ton of bricks. "I'll make sure that Harry is happy, sir."_

_"Thank you, Hermione," Severus said, a stray tear sliding down his face._

_"You're welcome, Professor," Hermione replied, before she hurried to her carriage._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"What was that about?" Harry asked, watching a familiar black robe snap back into the castle._

_"He needed to ask me about an essay he wanted to keep," Hermione lied, her eyes betraying her as she looked at her best friend. "It was nothing important."_

_"Oh, all right," Harry said, noting the look in her eyes._

_"I'm starving," Ron mumbled, looking longingly at the school._

_"We just ate half an hour ago!" Hermione said, exasperated at Ron's constant need of food._

* * *

"Severus," Harry said, reaching over to wipe the tear from his lover's face. "I'm here, you're here. That's all that matters."

"Harry," Severus said, soon being silenced by Harry's lips against his. The kiss wasn't heated like the ones last night. It was rather slow, sensual, and a declaration of everything the two men felt. Harry slowly laid Severus back on the bed, resting his weight on the other man slowly. Severus gently wrapped his arms around his younger lover, holding him lightly. After a few tender moments, Harry slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you. I trust you. I want you in my life," Harry said, looking into Severus' dark eyes. "I have never wanted anything but to be yours, and only yours."

"I love you, trust you, and want you in my life, too," Severus said, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. "You are all that I have wanted."

* * *

_"Oh my god, he's still alive," Harry mumbled, upon reaching the room where he had seen Nagini bite Severus not four hours ago. He made quick work of attempting to stem the flow of blood from Severus' neck before he gently picked the man up. He apparated them to Grimmauld place, and quickly laid Severus in the nearest bedroom. He found a store of anti-venom and blood-replenishing potions in the pantry, grabbing the box, and he ran to the room he had put Severus in._

_"I hope this works," Harry said, mixing three anti-snake venom potions, and gently pouring them down Severus' throat. He knew that they had worked when the man spluttered a bit. He internally rejoiced before gently tipping a blood-replenishing potion down the man's throat._

_"Please, let this work," Harry prayed, watching for any sign of success. He noticed a flush grace Severus' face, and Harry's eyes popped open._

_"Where am I?" Severus asked, his voice extremely quiet._

_"We're at Grimmauld place, Professor," Harry said, gently taking the other man's hand._

_"How did I get here?" Severus asked, oblivious to whom he was talking to._

_"I apparated us," Harry said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I managed to undo any damage that Nagini's venom did to your body."_

_"Harry?" Severus asked, opening his eyes slightly._

_"Yes, sir," Harry said, his voice again cracking._

_"Thank you," Severus said, closing his eyes again. Soon, his breathing evened out, and his hand fell from Harry's as his arm went slack._

_"You're welcome, sir," Harry said, placing Severus' hand back on the bed. He watched the older man sleep for a while, before feeling sleep creep over himself. He found a chair, and soon fell asleep at Severus' bedside._

* * *

"You really did save my life, Harry," Severus said, looking at the young man above him. "And for that, I am eternally grateful."

"I'm just happy that my experiment worked," Harry said, kissing Severus' forehead. "I mixed the three strongest anti-snake venom potions, and hoped for the best."

"Yes, that was quite the experiment," Severus said, reaching up to place a kiss on Harry's neck.

"I love you," Harry said, kissing Severus' scar.

"I love you, too," Severus responded, before slowly sitting up, moving Harry with him. "I'm incredibly hungry. What should we do about that?"

"I'm hungry too," Harry said, slowly getting up. "We could make some breakfast."

"That sounds acceptable," Severus said, using his professor voice.

"Haha," Harry said, chuckling. He threw a pair of lounge pants to Severus. "These should do for now, don't you think?"

"Yes, they'll work," Severus said, slipping them on.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and Severus flooing to his place to grab a shower and some fresh clothes, the two men found themselves wandering around muggle London. Harry had sent an owl to Ron and Hermione, apologizing for having to cancel the plans they had made for the afternoon.

"Where should we go?" Severus asked, his arm slipping around Harry's shoulders.

"I don't know," Harry said, moving closer to the older man. He slipped an arm around his waist.

"We could go to Diagon Alley," Severus said, smiling to himself. "I still need to pick some things up for classes next month."

"Alright, but we'll probably get some unwanted attention there," Harry said, fidgeting a bit.

"It's all worth it because I'm with you for the long haul," Severus said, stopping the pair. He placed a kiss on Harry's lips and took his hands.

"Alright, Sev," Harry said, smiling at the older man's attention. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

* * *

After a few hours of window-shopping and a light lunch, the two men made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Severus said that he was looking for a new potions text that he wanted to grab, and Harry was looking for a new defense book, to help with his research.

"Hey, Harry," Draco called, seeing Harry further down the row of books.

"Hey, Drake," Harry replied, smiling to his friend. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sev?" Draco replied, offering his hand for a handshake.

"He's looking for the new potions text," Harry said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Oh, really?" Draco said, smirking. "Do you know where he was last night? I was supposed to visit him at his place, but he wasn't home."

"He wasn't?" Harry asked, feigning surprise. "He was out with me, and he stayed over."

"Oh really?" Draco asked, his trademark smirk gracing his face. "And what happened?"

"Nothing," Harry said, his face flushing. "We just talked, and he slept on my sofa."

"I did no such thing," Severus said, coming up behind Harry. "We just don't talk about what we do on our time."

"Hey Sev," Draco said, smiling. "Want to grab some dinner with me later?"

"I've got plans with his young man," Severus said, gently slipping his arms around Harry. "Maybe next week."

"Alright, I'll see you two around," Draco said, turning to go.

"See you," Harry and Severus said to his retreating back.

_

* * *

_

"Sev, what's wrong?" Draco asked, after finding Severus on his couch, crying over a picture.

_"Oh, um, it's nothing," Severus replied, trying to stem the tears and hide the picture. "I'm just thinking."_

_"Is that you and Harry, Sev?" Draco asked, grabbing the picture. "You guys sure look happy."_

_"I'm never going to be happy again," Severus cried, a fresh wave of sobs coming over him. "I threw it all away because I was scared." He then flung himself onto Draco, crying onto the younger man's shoulder._

_"What?" Draco asked, thoroughly confused._

_"Draco, I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve anything," Severus managed between sobs. "I ruined everything, and now he'll never talk to me again. I'm so horrible."_

_"Who'll never talk to you again, Sev?" Draco asked, rubbing the older man's back gently._

_"Harry," Severus said, letting his sobs overtake his body. With each sob, his entire body would shake and tremble._

_"Harry Potter?" Draco asked, and received a nod in response. "You and Harry?"_

_"Yes, Draco, Harry Potter and I were together for a short while when your class returned for their seventh year," Severus mumbled, his sobs subsiding temporarily. "He is the reason that I am here right now."_

_"Harry Potter, Sev? Seriously?" Draco asked, completely confused. Severus sat up, and seemed to gather his thoughts._

_"Yes, Draco. Harry nursed me back to health at Grimmauld after Nagini had my neck as a snack. He showed me the patience and caring that I have been craving all my life. He was gentle, and with his help, I got back to my former self. I owe a great deal to him, and when I had the chance to replay him, I threw him out. I had everything that I had ever wanted right in front of me, and I threw it all away because I wanted to head off whatever he may have been planning. I ruined everything, and now he'll never want to talk to me again," Severus said, placing the picture back on the mantle. "I am to be forever alone."_

_"Sev, you'll get him back," Draco said, now realizing what Hermione had told him about on the train six months prior. "Trust me, you'll get him back."_

* * *

"That was delicious, Sev," Harry said, after eating his fill of the dinner that Severus had made. The two gathered what they were looking for in Diagon Alley shortly after the encounter with Draco, and Severus offered to take Harry to his home.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, clearing the dishes. He took them into the kitchen and flicked his wand for them to wash and put away on their own.

"Would you mind if I used the bathroom?" Harry asked, getting up.

"No problem, second door on the left in the hall," Severus said, putting away the leftovers.

"I'll be back in a bit," Harry said, turning to find the hall. He took a moment in the living room to study the layout and colors. Unlike his home, Severus seemed to have taken a liking to Gryffindor red. The walls were painted red, with gold snakes about the same height up the wall as his own silver ones.

He found his way into the hall, and glanced through the open door on the right of the hall. It was Severus' bedroom, and Harry had to look inside. The walls were black, with gold and silver snakes painted all over. The bed was large, much to Harry's liking. It had a red comforter over what looked to be black silk sheets.

He quickly exited the room, making his way to the bathroom, and using it. He then made his way to the living room, finding Severus sitting on the sofa with two glasses of wine.

"Did you find the bathroom?" Severus asked, offering a glass to Harry with a smirk gracing his face. "You took longer than a bit."

"Yeah, I found it okay," Harry answered, taking the wine and sitting next to Severus. "I was just admiring your home as I went. Gryffindor red suits you well."

"As Slytherin green suits you well," Severus said, sipping his wine.

"Thanks," Harry replied, after sipping his own wine.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Severus asked, looking to Harry.

"Definitely," Harry responded. "It was amazing to be able to spend an entire day with you, Sev."

"Thank you," Severus said, gently taking Harry's free hand in his own.

"Do you remember the first time we ever kissed?" Harry asked, completely out of nowhere.

"Like it was yesterday," Severus responded, leaning over to give Harry a replay.

_

* * *

_

"Hello, Harry," Severus said, after opening the door to his quarters. School had been in session for about a month, and this was the first of what Severus hoped would be many visits from Harry.

_"Hello, Professor. Can I come in?" Harry asked, fidgeting a bit._

_"Sure, come on in," Severus said, stepping to the side to allow Harry entrance._

_"How are you doing, sir?" Harry asked, after they were both seated on Severus' couch._

_"I'm doing well," Severus said, looking to Harry. "How are you doing?"_

_"I'm doing well, though I will admit to being somewhat preoccupied at some times," Harry said, his face taking on a hue of pink._

_"What causes you to be preoccupied, Harry?" Severus asked, noting the pink in Harry's cheeks._

_"I was only with Cho in my fourth year, and Ginny in my sixth. I've never really had a proper kiss, and I find myself imagining what it would be like to kiss another guy," Harry admitted, the pink in his cheeks turning to red slowly._

_"You imagine what it would be like to kiss another man, Harry?" Severus asked, his eyes noting the change in Harry's cheek color._

_"Yes, sir," Harry said, looking at his teacher. "Um, would you mind...?"_

_"Would I mind what, Harry?" Severus asked, knowing fully what Harry meant._

_"Wouldyoumindifiaskedyoutokissme?" Harry said, quickly and in one breath._

_"What was that?" Severus asked, amusement in his eyes._

_"Would you mind if I asked you to kiss me?" Harry said, mustering the courage to look at his professor._

_"I don't mind you asking me, but it would be inappropriate for me to do so. Harry, I am your teacher, there are rules against that kind of a relationship between students and teachers," Severus said, wanting nothing more than to plant his lips on Harry's._

_"Since when have I ever let rules get in my way?" Harry asked, daring Severus to answer._

_Severus could no longer hold back, and he leaned down and firmly planted his lips on Harry's. Harry responded enthusiastically, gently threading his fingers into Severus' hair. Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, drawing him close as he gently nibbled Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry hesitantly opened his mouth to the older man's tongue, and was soon moaning at the sensations Severus was giving him. After several minutes, Severus pulled away from the kiss, his eyes glazed with lust._

_"Was that better than you imagined it, Harry?" he asked, looking at the young man in his arms._

_"So much better than I imagined," Harry said, attempting to pull Severus' lips to his again. "Again, please?"_

* * *

After a gentle kiss, the two broke apart.

"That was exactly like I remembered it being," Harry said, gazing at the older man.

"Me too," Severus said, lowering his lips to Harry's for another.

After a few slower, sensual kisses on the couch, Harry and Severus were aching for more. Severus got up from the couch, gently pulling Harry along with him.

After they had entered Severus' bedroom, Harry began slowly undressing his older lover. He slowly opened each button on Severus' shirt, painstakingly slowly undid his belt, and carefully opened his pants. He slowly pulled the pants and boxers down Severus' legs, until he was on his knees in front of the man. He leaned in close to the throbbing hardness Severus was sporting, letting his breath ghost over the surface.

"Harry," Severus mumbled, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry smiled at the response he received before helping Severus step out of his pants, boxers, and socks and standing again. He slid the shirt off Severus' left shoulder, placing kisses on the skin as it was exposed. He did the same on the right, and then he kissed Severus' scar. His once hated, now loved former Potions professor was standing in front of him, completely naked.

"Severus, you're perfect," Harry said, before kissing him gently.

After pulling away from the kiss, Severus returned the favor to Harry. He opened each button on Harry's shirt torturously slow, carefully worked at opening the belt, and ever so carefully opened the pants. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees as he pulled Harry's pants and boxers down. He helped Harry step out of his pants, boxers, and socks before admiring the hardness being sported by his lover. He took it one step further than Harry, and slowly licked the length before him from root to tip, causing Harry to shudder in pleasure.

"Sev," Harry managed between shuddering breaths.

Severus smiled as he stood. He slowly slid the shirt off Harry's shoulders, gently caressing the exposed skin. He then placed a gentle bite on the skin just behind Harry's left earlobe. He slipped his arms around the younger man, pressing their bodies and erections together, drawing deep groans from both men. Their lips met in a heated kiss as Harry started to rut against Severus. Their tongues battled as their orgasms approached. After a few minutes of heated kissing and cocks rubbing against the others, both men threw their heads back as they emptied on their stomachs.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Harry said, his knees rubber.

"Good God," Severus muttered, pulling Harry to his bed. He muttered a quick cleaning charm and laid them both on the bed.

"That was fucking incredible," Harry muttered against Severus' chest. He had began placing gentle kisses and soft bites along the skin, and it was driving Severus mad. Harry's left hand swept up to brush against one hardened nipple, drawing a strangled moan from Severus. Harry kissed up the chest, and gently closed his teeth around the nipple, causing Severus to groan deeply. Harry's right hand brushed and pinched Severus' other nipple, before he kissed his way to it.

"Harry, you're going to get me off just by doing that," Severus whispered, his hands attempting to pull Harry up for another heated kiss. Instead, Harry began kissing lower on his body, gently biting once in a while. "Not like that, please, not like that."

"Not like what?" Harry asked, lifting his head just before he reached his destination.

"I want to come inside of you, Harry," Severus said, lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes. He could tell that Harry had wanted to suck him off, but that could wait for a bit. He had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"Oh, alright," Harry said, chuckling as he flung himself up to lay next to Severus, once again opening his body to the other man. Severus was impressed by the show of strength, but quickly got to work. He had grabbed the lube from the bedside table as he kissed his way down Harry's body. When he got to Harry's groin, he once again slowly licked Harry's hardened length from root to tip. He dipped two fingers into the jar of lube and started gently pressing one finger into Harry's hole.

"Sev," Harry groaned, tensing initially, but relaxing quickly. He could feel Severus pressing one finger into him, and he loved the sensation. He gasped when he felt the finger graze his prostate and wiggled to get that sensation again. Severus took the wiggling as the sign that Harry was ready for another finger, and he slowly pulled his finger out and started pressing two in. When both were completely in, Severus began scissoring them, gently stretching Harry. Harry groaned appreciatively, and was soon ready for Severus' cock to fill him up.

"Sev, more, please," Harry moaned. "I need more."

"What do you want, Harry?" Severus asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Your cock," Harry cried out, feeling the head pressing against his opening. "All of it!"

At Harry's declaration, Severus impaled himself to the hilt, earning a deep moan from Harry. After waiting a moment to allow Harry a chance to get used to the intrusion, Severus began thrusting into his lover. He began slowly, and as Harry's moans became louder, he went faster. After a few moments, he was fucking Harry as fast as Harry had fucked him the night before.

"Harry, you're so tight," Severus groaned, continuing his frenzied pace. His hand found Harry's cock, and he began pumping it in time with his thrusts. With each thrust, he would earn a gasp then a groan, and he loved every sound his lover made.

"Sev, I'm so close, I'm going to...!" Harry cried out, before exploding all over his and Severus' stomachs. After a few more hard thrusts, Severus slammed into Harry one more time, exploding seconds after Harry.

"Wow," Severus said, as he collapsed next to Harry. He heard Harry mumble a cleaning charm then snuggle up to his side.

"Thank you," Harry said, placing a kiss on Severus' neck.

"You're welcome," Severus said, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Both men laid together, panting as they worked to catch their breath.

After about ten minutes, Harry could see that Severus was getting hard again. He could feel himself getting hard again, and looked up to his lover. There was a serene look on Severus' face, and he looked as though he could go another round. Harry slid down a bit, and took Severus' cock into his mouth, all the way. He gave it one good, hard suck as he raised his head, making a loud popping noise when the head escaped his lips.

"Harry, good God," Severus groaned.

"What?" Harry asked, attempting to look innocent.

"Fuck me, hard," Severus said, his eyes burning with passion. Harry grabbed the lube and quickly prepared Severus' hole. He then lubed up his cock and slammed into Severus.

"Oh fuck yes," both men cried out. Harry leaned down to kiss Severus as he began fucking him. His hips moved relatively quickly, and his tongue battled with Severus'. As he fucked Severus, Harry could feel the tightness of his ass, the movements of his tongue, and the slapping of his own balls on Severus' ass. It was enough to drive Harry over the edge. Before he let go, Harry grabbed Severus' cock and pumped it haphazardly. After a moment, He felt Severus tense and explode on their stomachs. After two more thrusts, Harry pulled away from the kiss to groan as he emptied himself into Severus' ass.

"God, Harry," Severus managed between ragged breaths. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, it was," Harry panted, collapsing next to Severus. He was completely spent, and had no strength left. He had never felt as euphoric as he had right now.

"Harry, I love you," Severus said, after managing a cleaning charm and pulling Harry to his side. Harry managed to drape an arm over Severus' waist as Severus slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sev, I love you, too," Harry said, before falling into a peaceful, and well-earned sleep. Severus followed not long after.

* * *

_A/N 2: There will be a third part, which will probably contain no sex, but it'll tie up some loose ends._

_Thanks for sticking with this._

_--kd_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning, his head on Severus' chest, his arm draped over Severus' waist. He smiled to himself and made no effort to move. He was comfortable and happy as he was, and he wanted to stay that way as long as he could manage.

Severus soon stirred, a long exhale signaling Harry that he was awake. Harry felt a hand rub his shoulders gently, and he sat up enough to look at Severus.

"Good morning," Severus said, his eyes still half closed and a lazy smile on his face.

"Good morning," Harry replied, running his fingers along Severus' chest lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, raising his other hand to place it on Harry's cheek.

"I'm fantastic," Harry replied, smiling and leaning into the hand. "How are you?"

"I feel incredible," Severus said, sitting up and propping himself against the pillows. He held his arms out, inviting Harry to come to him.

"That's good to hear," Harry said, moving to snuggle against Severus' chest. He rested his head on a shoulder, and slipped his arms around the older man, enjoying just being close to him. The two stayed like that for a while, both just happy to be with the other again.

After a few moments, Severus placed a kiss on Harry's head, inhaling the scent of his hair. He was still shocked that Harry had welcomed him back after the way he had so thoughtlessly thrown him out of his rooms two years ago. He looked to the man in his arms, and he couldn't believe that Harry had never let go of his feelings. Severus felt a swell of emotion, and he silently fought back tears.

Harry smiled as he inhaled the musky, potion-esque scent of the older man. He let his fingers trace the familiar scars on his chest, each one significant. He couldn't believe that the older man had come back, but he was happier than ever when he did. He sighed as he remembered the morning that Severus had thrown him from his rooms, but quickly banished the thought as he looked up to him.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Harry asked, noting the tears welling in his lover's eyes.

"I'm great, Harry," Severus said, his voice thick with emotion. "I just can't believe that we're together again. I never thought it would have happened, especially after the way I threw you out of my life."

"Sev, you told Hermione to help me find happiness," Harry said, his voice shaking. "She knew the only way that I'd be happy was with you. She spent the last two years slowly talking to me about you and how I wanted to be with you. She finally coaxed me into writing you a few days ago, but I didn't. We happened to bump into each other two days ago, and now I'm back with the one who makes me the most happy in the world."

"Harry," Severus managed, before he pulled Harry to him and their lips met in a sensual kiss. There was no need, no rushing, and no desperation in the kiss. It was simply two lovers expressing the depth of the feelings between them. Severus brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek as they kissed, their tongues lazily battling. Harry let his arms wrap around Severus, bringing them closer together. After a long, passionate kiss, Severus pulled back, his half lidded eyes taking Harry in.

"Sev," Harry mumbled, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Severus replied, resting his forehead against Harry's.

* * *

_Harry and Severus had spent the majority of the Christmas holidays together. Harry had been invited to the Burrow, but he declined. He had told Molly that McGonagall had requested that he stay at the school for some extra lessons._

_The two had become quite close. Harry would venture into the dungeons after dinner and an hour or so of homework. Severus would welcome him, and the two would spend the evening chatting about random things._

_"Harry, tomorrow is Christmas," Severus said, looking to the young man leaning against him. Despite everything that had transpired since he was nursed back to health, there was a nagging voice in the back of Severus' mind that told him he didn't deserve happiness. He often fought with himself over what he felt for Harry, but almost always ended up determining that as long as Harry was with him and happy, he would do his best to love and protect him. He was fiercely protective of what he deemed as his._

_"I know, Severus," Harry said, glancing up to him. "I want to spend it with you."_

_"You want to spend it with me?" Severus said, his voice showing his shock._

_"Yes," Harry said, sitting up and separating himself from Severus. "I want to spend it with you. Just you."_

_"Harry," Severus said, his face lighting up. "Thank you."_

_The two men kissed briefly, as they started planning the day._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_After breakfast in the hall with the staff and handful of stragglers, Harry met Severus in the entrance hall, cloak in hand._

_"Ready to go?" Severus asked, slipping his cloak on._

_"Yeah," Harry said, quickly putting his cloak on. "Where are we going?"_

_"Hogsmeade," Severus replied, smiling at the younger man. He then turned to the doors and opened one, stepping into the wintry winds. Harry followed, pulling his cloak up to protect his neck from the harsh winds. The two men walked into the village, Harry following just behind Severus. They entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers before going to a corner table._

_"What exactly have you got planned, Sev?" Harry asked, after taking a sip of his drink. He looked at the other man, his expression curious._

_"What would the surprise in me telling you be?" Severus asked, smirking at the younger man._

_"You see, I'm not real great with surprises," Harry said. "After six years of a madman trying to kill me, I think you could get why."_

_"This surprise has nothing to do with a madman, Harry," Severus said, sipping his drink._

_"How'd you get McGonagall to allow us to leave the grounds?" Harry asked, looking carefully at Severus._

_"I told her your present was down here waiting for you," Severus said. "She's one of the few people that I know I can trust, like Albus and you."_

_"I see," Harry said, his eyes wandering around the pub. There were a handful of villagers in the pub._

_"Well, we've got to get moving if you want your present," Severus said, setting his empty mug on the table._

_"Alright," Harry said, after finishing his drink as well._

_Severus led Harry to a secluded piece of a nearby forest. He carefully laid his cloak down on a rock, after casting a warming charm on himself. He then proceeded to cast one on Harry and help him out of his cloak._

_"What are we doing here, Sev?" Harry asked, looking around at the clearing. It was beautiful, with a light dusting of snow and sunlight coming gently between the leaves and branches of the trees._

_"Well, we're having a picnic," Severus answered, resizing the basket of food he had gotten from the kitchens before breakfast. He carefully laid out a blanket, and the two sat together._

_"This is definitely a great surprise," Harry said, leaning over to kiss Severus gently._

_"It's only one part of your present, Harry," Severus said, reaching into his pocket stealthily._

_"What's the other part?" Harry asked, looking at Severus curiously._

_"Well, since you nursed me back to health, I realized that you are much less like your father than I previously assumed. You have so many of the qualities I admired in your mom, and there's so much about you I really enjoy," Severus said, moving to take a knee in front of Harry. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"_

_"Severus, of course," Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Of course I will."_

_"I love you," Severus said, placing a ring on Harry's finger._

_Harry took a moment to admire his ring. It was simple enough to not be questioned, and beautiful enough to show Severus' love. The band was silver, with snakes engraved from the stone, which was a deep red Garnet._

_"I love you, too," Harry said, before kissing Severus deeply. After a moment, the two were so engrossed in the kiss that they completely missed the picture of them being taken._

_After a few moments, the two ate in near silence, but the two men couldn't have been more comfortable._

_

* * *

"I still have the ring," Harry said, looking into Severus' onyx eyes._

"Really?" Severus asked, looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Really," Harry said, slowly moving away from Severus. He glanced at his finger and the ring appeared. "I've never taken it off. I just put an invisibility spell on it so people wouldn't ask who I was engaged to."

"You didn't have to keep it on, Harry," Severus said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes I did, Severus. I needed to remember the happiness I had with you," Harry said, looking at the ring again. "It was the only thing that kept me sane while we weren't talking. I hoped that somewhere, you were still in love with me."

"I made a huge mistake when I threw you from my rooms that morning, Harry," Severus said, his eyes looking away from Harry's expressive ones. "I should have never thrown you out. I should have at the very least walked you to your dorm. At that point, I was ready to show the school that we were together, but I had a random thought about Voldemort, even though he was dead. I felt like I was endangering you by being that close to you."

"Sev, you don't have to explain it to me," Harry said, placing a finger on the other man's lips. "It's alright. We're here now, and we love each other. That's all that matters."

"Do you still want to be my husband?" Severus asked, grabbing Harry's hands.

"More than anything," Harry responded, kissing Severus' forehead gently.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, upon seeing Harry and Severus enter the restaurant where they had made plans to meet. "Severus! Hello!"

"Hey Mione," Harry said, hugging her gently.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Severus said, offering his hand for a handshake. Instead, Hermione launched herself at him, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey mate, Severus," Ron said, smiling uncomfortably.

"Hey Ron," Harry and Severus said in unison, causing Hermione to giggle.

"What did I miss?" Draco asked, walking up behind Harry and Severus. "Finally got over your stupidity, eh?"

"Shut it, Draco," Severus hissed, slipping a possessive arm around Harry's waist.

"Hey Dray," Harry said, leaning against his fiancé.

"What are we waiting for, I'm starving," Ron said, snatching a menu and opening it.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, snatching the menu from her fiancé. "We do not have to order as soon as we sit down."

"But I haven't eaten in five hours. I'm starving!" Ron complained, drawing light chuckles from the other three men.

"Just like in school," Harry said, still chuckling.

"I think we're waiting for one more," Draco said, glancing around for someone.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said, hurrying over to the table. Draco stood and gave her a quick kiss before pulling her chair out for her.

"It's alright, love," Draco said, sitting next to her.

"You two are together?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Have been for almost a year now," Ginny said, blushing a bit.

"I'm happy for you two," Harry said, a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, smiling to him.

"Um, Harry and I have a bit of an announcement," Severus said, after a short silence at the table. The other four looked at the two as Severus laced his left hand with Harry's right, and placed them on the table, Harry's ring visible. Ron and Ginny gasped as Hermione and Draco exchanged grins.

"Yeah, um, we're getting married in a few weeks," Harry said, his face turning a delicate shade of pink as he attempted to hide in Severus' shoulder. He felt Severus put an arm around him.

"We were wondering if you would like to come to the ceremony," Severus said, his voice not it's usual smooth. "It will be held in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, and is very private."

"Of course we'd some, Severus," Hermione said, speaking for herself and Ron.

"We'll come as well," Ginny said, speaking for Draco as well.

"We'll have to send an owl to the rest of the Weasleys," Severus said, causing Harry to sit up and stare at him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Harry asked, disbelief written all over his face. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at him as well. Draco just held a knowing smirk on his face.

"Seeing as your parents and godfather are no longer with us, I simply thought that we should at least invite the family you've had since you started at Hogwarts," Severus said, before being attacked by hugs. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione launched themselves at him, and all three hugged him tightly.

"My folks are never going to believe this," Ron said, shaking his head and smirked.

"I didn't believe it when he owled me about it this morning," Draco said, his grin still on his face.

* * *

"Arthur!" Molly called, after reading the invitation she received.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked, walking into the kitchen.

"We're invited to a marriage ceremony in two weeks," Molly said, carefully keeping the names out of Arthur's view.

"Really? Ron and Hermione haven't said anything about getting married yet," Arthur said, wonder on his face.

"It's Harry, dear," Molly said. "And Severus."

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape?" Arthur asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"The very same. Harry is the reason Severus is still around," Molly said.

"Tell them we'll be there," Arthur said.

* * *

**_You have been cordially invited to the marriage ceremony of_**

**_Mr. Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_and_**

**_Mr. Harry James Potter_**

**_The ceremony will take place on July the 31st, at 1 o'clock pm_**

**_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_Please send an owl if you wish to attend_******

"So they finally got over that stupid fight?" George asked himself, grinning.

He quickly sent his reply, and went out to by new dress robes.

* * *

Three weeks later, everyone was gathered in the Headmaster's office for the Potter-Snape marriage. Arthur, Molly, George, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy were all present as Minerva performed the ceremony.

Near the end of the proceedings, Ron was growing bored. Hermione had to regularly nudge him with her elbow to get him to sit still.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband?" she asked Harry.

"I do," Harry replied, smiling to his other half.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Harry James Potter as your husband?" she asked Severus.

"Of course, I do," Severus said, his eyes alight with love for his husband.

"You two are now husband and husband. You may kiss your husband," Minerva said, flicking her wand at the two, as the two auras combined into one.

Harry couldn't help himself as he kissed Severus passionately. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry as he returned the kiss amidst sounds of approval from the others. After a moment, the two separated.

"Congratulations, Harry and Severus," George shouted.

"It's about time," Hermione and Draco said, each wearing a knowing grin.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry," Ginny said.

"Harry, dear, we're so happy you found happiness with someone," Molly said, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, congrats, mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back.

"Severus, Harry," Minerva said, looking at the couple. "I admit, I was shocked when I received your owl about performing your ceremony, but now I can see that you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks to all of you, for coming to our ceremony," Severus said.

"It means the world to me that my family has accepted us so readily," Harry said, leaning against Severus.

"I am thankful that you all are able to look beyond the mistakes I have made in the past," Severus said, slipping an arm around his husband.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Severus returned from their honeymoon completely different people. The light of happiness was in all of their features, and a smile was found on their faces.

"Molly invited us to dinner at the Burrow tomorrow," Harry said, checking the mail that had piled up in their absence.

"Owl her and tell her we'll be there," Severus said, slipping his arms around his husband from behind. "I can't wait for them all to see the gifts we got them."

"Oh, Sev, they're going to love them," Harry said, leaning against his husband. "I hope Molly and Arthur like the gift we got them."

"They should, love," Severus said, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's temple.

"I'm starving," Harry said, turning to face Severus.

"What to you want for dinner?" Severus asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"You," Harry said, his eyes alight with love and lust.

"Harry," Severus said, chuckling. "We just spent every night of our honeymoon in bed. Are you that insatiable?"

"I just want you," Harry said, his voice husky. He could see Severus visibly tremble.

"Come here," Severus said, pulling his husband to him and attacking his neck.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, between soft moans as Severus' lips and tongue worked on his neck.

"What do you want?" Severus asked in a whisper, looking at Harry.

"You," Harry said, his eyes fluttering closed. "All of you."

"I like the sound of that," Severus said, his voice dangerous.

"Take me, Sev," Harry said, breathlessly.

"With pleasure," Severus answered.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Severus woke on the living room rug, a blanket wrapped around them. Harry was half on top of Severus, whose back was sore from the goings on the previous night.

"Morning, Sev," Harry said, kissing Severus' exposed chest lightly.

"Morning, Harry," Severus said, his fingers ghosting over Harry's back, causing the younger man to squirm slightly.

"How many rounds did we go yesterday?" Harry asked, his squirming causing his lips to brush one of Severus' nipples.

"I lost count at six," Severus said, smirking at the other man's minor discomfort. He continued to move his fingers in that manner, until Harry reacted differently.

"Was it really that many?" Harry asked, his lips moving up to Severus' neck. He grazed the particularly sensitive spot near Severus' ear, drawing a slight hissing inhale from the older man. Harry smirked as he gently latched his lips to that spot and sucked lightly.

"I believe we fell asleep after round nine," Severus said, his eyes closing in pleasure. He stopped his hand when Harry started on his neck.

"Wow," Harry said, lifting his head to look at Severus through his bangs. "That's got to be a record for us."

"That it is," Severus said, chuckling.

"Oh, hell," Harry said, glancing at the clock. "We're supposed to be at the Weasley's in two hours."

"Well, we'll have to get cleaned up," Severus said, untangling himself from the blanket and standing.

"Alright," Harry said, as he got up as well.

* * *

"Harry, Severus, how was your honeymoon?" Molly asked, ushering the couple into the kitchen.

"It was incredible, Molly," Severus said, his voice not it's former gruff tone.

"Yeah, Severus and I had a great time taking in the sights," Harry said, slipping an arm around his husband's waist.

"That's great," Molly said, pouring some tea. "Ron and Hermione should be here soon, and Arthur got held up at work. Everyone else it out in the yard."

"Why don't we all go out there?" Severus asked, after accepting tea.

"Of course," Molly said, leading them outside.

"Hey guys," the family said, as Harry and Severus made their way to the group around the large table.

"Hello everyone," Harry said, sitting next to Bill.

"How was the honeymoon?" George asked, turning so he could hear the reply properly.

"It was amazing," Severus answered, seating himself between Harry and an empty chair. "Italy was great, and it's really great to be back."

"Sounds like it was a blast," Arthur said, leaning back in his chair.

"We got you guys something," Harry said, rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a handful of shrunken packages.

"You know you didn't have to do that!" Molly said, shaking her head.

"I know, Molly," Harry replied, unshrinking the packages. "But I wanted to, and Sev thought it would be a good idea."

"Here you go," Severus said, flicking his wand as each package flew to the correct person.

Everyone tore open their packages and gasped at the gifts.

After many exclamations and hugs all around, Harry knew that his world was right. He had his husband who loved him, even after two years of silence. He had his family who loved him, even if they weren't his family by blood. His husband and his family got along.

After all the turmoil in his childhood, Harry finally felt as though he found his place.

Like a phoenix, Harry had risen from the ashes.

* * *

_A/N: The ending is REALLY rushed, but I was getting tired of trying to come up with som exquisite, beautiful ending. It's a lame ending to a somewhat lame story._

_If you want to read something that's worth the time, check out my newest story "The Beast Within". It's a lot better._

_-KD_


End file.
